The Obsidian Gates
by Lord Hardware
Summary: A group of aspiring helljumpers have their training thrust into overdrive when the covenant finds the outer-colony planet they are stationed on.
1. Prologue

_(A.N. Ok so this is my first Fan Fiction, and by the process of elimination it's also my first submission to the site. I'm looking forward to any feedback and sincerely hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.)_

Prologue

Acrid smoke filled the air, and the light from countless fires illuminated the darkness. Around the Unngoy deacon were twisted shards of metal, remnants of the vehicles that his team had destroyed. The human in front of them looked into the eyes of the Sangheili that was about to kill him. His eyes showed no fear, which surprised and un-nerved Yarkuk. Was this human insane? On his ship, an Unngoy with eyes like that would be an outcast.

The Sangheili had drawn his energy sword, this was even more surprising. Sangheili do not respect guns and will never use them on beings they consider worthy. This human must have seemed important enough to deserve a more personal dispatch.

It must be the eyes Yarkuk thought.

_The man dropped to his knees, his eyes never leaving the face of the 7' tall menace in front of him. The Elite barked some bullshit at him; it had that sword out and was waiting for something. It didn't seem like it was preparing to pounce. Was it waiting for a reaction maybe? Well, he would be giving it one soon enough._

_The man smiled, causing the Grunt to the left of the Elite to gave a start and draw its plasma pistol. 'Jumpy little bugger isn't he?' the man asked up at the Elite who, gaze never leaving him, backhanded the Grunt for its show of cowardice._

Yarkuk watched the Sangheili slowly approaching the human, its stride was confident, obviously it was not expecting much of a struggle from this lesser being, yet it was also a little cautious, they had all seen the devastation this humans ragtag of survivors had caused.

_The man wondered why the Elite had not just shot him. Oh well, he thought, it's the last mistake this bastard will make._

_As the Red armoured alien crossed the last few metres to him, the man noticed the excited grunt jump behind an overturned warthog. He watched as it stuck its eyes over the mangled axel to watch the execution. The man wondered if the warthog would save it._

_He looked up at the Elite that towered over him, sword raised for the final slice. In the last moments of his life the man almost laughed at the irony. This bomb he had strapped to his chest was intended to kill those smarmy UNSC bastards, yet here he was, about to set it off to grant those same troops a little more time._

_The Elite growled a few words down at him, that the man didn't understand but replied in turn anyway _

'_Go to hell' he said before pulling the bombs ignition cord._

Yarkuk screamed as a wave of heat and raw power swept over him. Obliterating everything in its path.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jake ran through the trees, breathing hard from the desperate sprint. He knew he was making too much noise but he had to hurry. If he didn't make it in time-

He didn't even want to think about what might happen.

He ducked under a low lying branch, clutching his rifle close as his eyes darted back and forth between to brush in front of him. As he approached a clearing he heard a shot ring out. Jake immediately dropped to the ground. His helmet fell from his head, Jake made a grab for it but missed as it slipped further down the slope. His blood was pumping hard from the exertion and he heard slow footsteps approaching. Jake ducked behind a tree, alone and helmet-less he was more then a little worried.

'I know you're there' a voice rung out 'Get out here or the next shot will go between your eyes'. Jake wondered who had been hit, and hoped it hadn't been any of his team-mates.

At least he doesn't seem to know I'm here Jake thought.

He slowly stood up, keeping his gun close, ready for whatever may happen. The sound of Jakes heartbeat was so loud he was worried the man would hear him. As the footsteps got closer Jake made a decision, he would face this threat, but he had to hurry.

The footsteps were almost upon him. It was now or never Jake thought. He looked to the right, ducked lower and jumped out from behind the tree, rifle raised, his finger pulled the trigger and a 3-shot burst felled the man in front of him.

Jake heard a groan and looked down. The man was big, very big. While not as tall as the other instructors; Sgt. McKay was stronger than any of them. The other recruits joked that he must have been a body builder before he joined the UNSC.

'Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes Richards. I think I capped one of your buddies back there, but if I did he ain't there now.'

McKay took a white handkerchief out of his pocket and wrapped it around his head. 'Now, why the hell are you out of uniform soldier!' Jake walked down the slope a little and picked up his helmet, he brushed it off before placing it on his head. "Sorry Sir, it won't happen again".

Sgt. McKay stood up and looked down at his chest, there was a large patch of blue paint just above his heart. 'Well, at least I cant fault your shooting' Jake smiled up at his Sergeant, while he looked big, McKay understanding leader, and was always the first superior a recruit would turn to with a problem. 'Yeah, yeah enough prancing, or you'll get a bigger head then you do already.'

It's getting real late Richards, if you don't hurry you're going to fail' Jake nodded, cocked his rifle and ran into the clearing and beyond.

Mckay looked again at his chest. Shaking his head he shouldered his rifle and started on the long trek back to camp.

_(A.N: The next two chapters should be up by next monday.)_


End file.
